White Crest Academy
by BOLDtruth
Summary: Massie is sent to WCA. The drama here is thicker then fog,the girls are meaner, but will massie find love? ok summary sux but read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- i dont own the clique.

I sighed as I zipped up my suitcase I was being sent to boarding school. I want to go but yet I don't.

Going to White Crest Academy would mean leaving the high school I was the alpha at, and when I left Alicia would pounce at the chance to be alpha. She really wasn't my friend. But leaving would mean a fresh start…. Woo fun stuff. Nawt. A plus was the year started late, in October.

"Honey are you done yet."

"Yeah."

"Your dad is coming to get it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Were here."

_Thanks mom I noticed._ "Yay." I said adding sarcasm.

"Don't worry you'll love it." My mom said getting out of the car. "William open the trunk please."

My dad pulled my bags out. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"Uhh… no I'm good." I said grabbing my bags.

"Ohh I will miss you." My mom said hugging my too tightly.

"Okay mom me to." I said trying to pry myself loose. She pulled away and kissed the top of my head. My dad did the same and I turned and faced White Crest Academy.

It had a huge fountain surrounded by flowers, brick paths, and the greenest grass you have ever seen. Even though I could have stood there longer I moved on so I didn't look like an LBR. I carefully took out my map and looked for Saxton Hall, the dorm I was supposed to be in. When I found I tugged my suite cases behind me.

When I got there, there was a woman standing outside the building.

"Hi looking for Saxton?" She asked politely.

I nodded

"Then Welcome. My name is Sasha and I'm going to be your dorm advisor. Now if you will follow me." She said holding the door open for me. "Over here." She said leading me into an office.

"Name."

"Massie Block."

"Grade."

"11th."

"Okay here you are room 107." She said getting up and unlocking a cabinet. "Here are your keys and a rule book. Your room is right down the hall you can't miss it and if you have any question just ask."

I took both items and said thanks.

When I reached my room I quickly unlocked I was ready to lie down. When I opened the door there were two beds the one closest to me had a blue comforter and a blonde girl standing on it to hang a painting of blue and green circles on the wall.

"Oh hi." She said turning when she heard the door shut. She came over to me and held out her hand. "I'm Claire and you must be my roommate Massie?"

"Yeah." I said shaking her hand.

"Well since I didn't care what bed I got I gave you the one by the window."

"Thanks." I said throwing my bags onto my bed.

"So we're going to have to share a closet, but you have your own dresser."

I nodded and pulled out my bedding.

"So you like purple?"

"Yep. Always been my favorite." I said making my bed.

"Cool. As you can tell I like blue." After she finished her sentence there was a knock at the door. Claire skipped over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Sasha."

"Hello Claire. I was just here to tell you guys dinner is at seven twenty and make sure you read that book."

"Do I? Since I was here for the last 2 years?"

"Yep. And here are your schedules."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Goodbye Sasha." She said closing the door. "We have history together." She said as she handed me my schedule.

"Cool, so you've been here since 9th grade?"

"Yep you'll love it. Some teachers can be strict just be sure to get to class on time and study."

"Good to know." I said placing my pillow down.

"We have 20 minutes till dinner. You can sit with me and Kristen if you want."

"If you don't mind." I said making sure.

"Oh no its fine. Kristen's awesome she's a little crazy about soccer but cool."

DINNER~ 7:30

I followed Claire into the café and grabbed a creaser salad and a water.

"We sit over there." She said pointing at a table with a lean dirty blonde eating a salad sat. "Ever since 9th grade."

I nodded and followed her.

"CLARIE!" Kristen shrieked and ran over to Claire and gave her a sideways hug since she was holding food.

"Kristen it's nice to see you again." Claire said as we walked back to the table. Once we sat down she introduced us.

"Well you have past my cool test." Kristen said jokingly.

I smiled and took a bite of my salad when I swallowed I asked "so what are the people like here?"

"Ah, I knew you would ask that." Kristen said.

"Well lets break it down. Over there in the middle table are well the snotty kids." Claire said.

"Let me handle this." Kristen said. "What she means is that those are the bitches. Mean, snotty, and insanely rich." She said almost snarling. "Over there near the garbage cans are the nerds. Actually that's it everyone else just merges. Weird school really, but the guys are hot." She said with a smile.

I looked around they were pretty hot.

"Are there many new people?"

"Not really. We all know each other."

"oh." _Greatt_

"You'll be fine." Claire said as if it was no big deal.

"Welcome." A voice said from the speakers. "It is going to be another great year at WCA. I would like to remind you to read the rule book we take rules seriously here. Please remember classes do not start this week they will start next Monday. If you have any questions ask your dorm advisor. One last thing, if you want to know about sports or activities look in your dorm lounge. Enjoy your dinner. Go HUSKIES!"

"Huskies huh?"

"Yeah they had a vote when they first opened Huskies, White tigers, or cougars. We got Huskies, black and silver." Kristen said.

"Cool." I said. I was now a Husky.

* * *

**Back at the room (107**)

Kristen had joined us and we all read the rule book out loud. Every time Kristen read she had a different accent which made it less painless. After we finished my phone started to ring.

"Be back." I said answering my phone in the hallway. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hi mom."

"You liking it?"

"I guess."

"Well we have a surprise for you."

"Huh?"

"Just go see Sasha tomorrow."

"Umm okay."

"Goodnight."

"Uh goodnight." I said hanging up. _That was weird. _I thought as I went back into the room.

* * *

----SOOOO this is like an info/filler/intro chapter so it will get better.

The next chappy will be up soon. :D

Please review

~Hayden (**BOLD**truth)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the clique.

BANG

I sat up in my bed and looked around. _The room looks fine. _Somebody woke me up. I looked at Claire she was still sleeping like nothing happened, so looked at the clock. 6:05._who the hell is up at this hour?_

I sighed and crawled out of bed. I took a shower, got changed, dried my hair, straightened my hair, and applied my make-up. A 9.2. I looked at the clock 6:53. Claire was still asleep. _I guess I'll go see if Sasha is up._

I grabbed my key and walked out into the hallway. It had nice wood floors and pictures of old dead people I didn't know on the wall. As I walked down the hall my footsteps echoed.

When I reached her office I knocked.

"Its open." She called from inside. I open the door and she looked up and smiled. "Massie. Right?"

"Yeah, my parents said to come here in the morning but if its too ea-

"No its fine. Your parents thought you needed something to remind of home, so they brought your horse… Cookie?"

"Brownie?!"

"Yep that's it. If you want to you can go down to the stables someone should be there."

"Thanks." I said going back to my room to change. When I finished I grabbed my map and key.

…

I walked into the barn. It was nice big and open area lots of stalls and four wash racks on one side and four on the other. When I looked to my right there was door with a sign that said _the office of Mr. Hendrix._ I knocked.

"Yes. Come in."

I opened the door and walked in.

He looked up at me "and you are."

"Oh Massie Block."

"And what are you doing here?"

"My parents dropped off my horse brownie."

"Right, down aisle two all the way at the back. No riding without asking me first."

I nodded and hurried out he freaked me out. I turned the corner for aisle 2 and ran smack into a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled

"What the hell? It's called watch were your going." She said brushing past me.

_Well._ I soon made it to Brownie's stall.

"Heyy who's my favorite horse."

He neighed as if to say me.

"No I think its that black one." I said looking across from him.

He snorted and threw his head.

"Kidding." I said giggling "Ill give you a quick groom so I don't miss breakfast."

….

When I got back Claire was in the shower so I went to pick out some clothes. I chose my light green crocheted top, a gold sequin cami, true religion skinny jeans, and my gold mistie hightop coach shoes.

When Claire came out she looked at the clothing I had laid out.

"oh my god that is soo cute."

"Thanks." I said smiling and went to take my other shower.

……………… BREAKFAST…………………

"You guys we need to compare schedules." Kristen said as we sat down.

"oh yeah I forgot about that." Claire responded happily.

"Well I would like to get the lay of the land since Im new, but tell if I have a class with Kris."

"Okay." They said.

When we finished they left and I decided to get a coffee.

"What do you want?"

"Umm **Caffè Vanilla Frappuccino**."

"Okay, that's $3.15."

I handed her my money and she gave me my frappuccino. I grabbed a napkin and a lid and turned around, and spilled my coffee all over the person behind me.

I heard them take in a breath. I stared at their shirt.

"Ohmygosh im sorry." I said pulling out my napkin.

"No. its fine." He said baking out of my arms reach. I looked up at him. His hair was swept just above his deep brown eyes.

"look im sorry."

" its fine." He said walking off to go get changed.

"Uh miss do you want another coffee?"

"No." I said hurrying back to my room.

…

"Hey your back soon." Claire said when I opened the door.

"yeah." I said plopping on my bed.

"What happened?" Kristen asked.

"I accidentally spilled my coffee all over some guy."

"Oh my, who?" Claire asked.

"I don't know."

"Well what did he look like?" Kristen asked.

"Uh blonde shaggy hair and brown eyes."

They looked at each other.

"Did he kinda remind you of a dog?"

"Well, I guess."

Their mouths fell open.

"What?"

"I think you spilled your coffee on Derrick Harrington." Kristen said.

"So?"

"HE is only like the hottest and most popular guy here."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Anyway you have Lit. with me."

"Cool."

……………………………………

ENDDDDD

So please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the clique -_-

~Kristen's soccer practice

"Tell me." I said sitting on the bleachers

"No way."

"Does Kristen know?"

"No."

"please I won't tell anyone… and I will tell you who I like."

"Okay." She said a little reluctantly "… Cam Fisher."

"What doe-

"COME ON METZ!" the coach yelled at the guys they were almost done so Kristen would be starting soon.

"What does he look like?"

"Well… he has black hair and one green eye and one blue."

"Wow."

"LETS GO FISHER!"

My head whipped around "Would that be Cam?"

She nodded " number 6."

I scanned the field and saw him.

"Oh he is cute." I said giving her a playful punch.

"yeah." She said turning pink.

"HARRINGTON CATCH THE BALL."

I froze. _Please tell me he didn't say Harrington._

Claire saw my face and giggled "yep that's him."

"Oh gawd what he thinks I am some freakish stalker?"

"He won't even notice you."

"BRING IT IN!" The coach yelled and brought them in before switching them out with the girls.

Few mins. Later…

"Wow she's good." I said turning to Claire.

"Yeah she's always practicing."

"I can tell."

"She would love to hear that."

"Then I'll tell her." I said laughing

"Hey, Coffee girl couldn't get enough of me?" I heard someone call.

My eyes widened and I turned to the sidelines to see Derrick, Cam, and some other guys looking at us.

I snorted. "You wish."

"Yeah I do!" one of his friends yelled.

"Did God forget to give you a pleasant personality?"

"You're a PBS mind in an MTV world." Derrick said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"God forgot to give you a pleasant personality? I mean that's all you could come up with?" he said walking off.

"Well he took that much better than I thought." Claire said to me.

"Huh?"

"I thought he would kill you."

"Hmm." _Maybe he likes me… Oh god he hates me what am I thinking, but he is just unbelievably hot I thought Duke was hot, but compared to derrick he is dare I say cute. What? No Derrick is just some jerk with an ego and most likely a girlfriend…_

"Ohh did you see that kick?"

"Yep." I lied and went back to watching the game.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So how'd I do?" Kristen asked still bubbly from practice.

"You were great!" Claire said pumping her fist in the air.

"Um Claire is this a Frosted Flakes commercial?"

"No." Claire said turning red and Kristen laughed.

"I like that." Kristen said after she finished giggling.

"I guess she is still on a roll since her run-in with Derrick."

"Uh-oh."

"No he didn't kill her…" much to my dismay she retold the story, but I got away to get coffee before heading to the barn.

"Hey Brownie." I said looking into the stall. "You want to go in the pasture cause that grumpy old man won't let me ride." I said grabbing his halter and lead rope.

When I came back in I shut his stall and straightened out my tack box.

"You named your horse brownie?" someone said behind me. Startled I turned around. "I mean how old were you four? In case you didn't notice the horse isn't brown."

I just ignored her and went back to my tack.

"Look just stay away from my boyfriend. Don't talk to him, don't look at him, don't think about him, and try not to spill coffee on him. AGAIN"

Oh shit this was his girlfriend. "I can talk, look, think, and spill my coffee on anyone I like." I said closing my box and turning to face her. "Like you." I said pouring the rest of my coffee on her before hurrying to the closest door.

"EHHHHMAAAAGAWD! Do you even know how mu-" was all I caught before the door was shut and I was rushing back to my room.

"Hey welcome back." Kristen said as I opened my door.

"Spill any coffee on anyone." She joked.

"No." I lied.

Claire giggled.

……………………….

Endd

Thnx everyone for the reviews

So please give me more :DD

hehe if u read my other story i reused a name in this one :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

"So I jumped out of the tent and somehow kept my sleeping bag in the tent and I poked at it and there was a six foot snake in it!" Kristen said finishing her story.

"Oh my gosh." Claire said taking a bite of cereal.

"I know w-"

"You." The raven haired girl said shooting daggers at me "Ruined my outfit that cost me ah-lot of money… not that I can't buy it again." She said smiling. "You are dead to me." She said stalking off.

"WHAT did you do?" Claire asked on the verge of freaking out.

"I spilled my coffee on her… on purpose."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"She was telling me what to do and I just got a little out of control no bigge."

She just shook her head and went back to her breakfast.

"Aaaanyway… since it is our last day before classes start I was thinking that we could all hang out." Kristen said trying to lighten the mood.

"We've been doing that." Claire said.

"Yeah but I want to watch this movie."

"What movie?"

"I don't know."

"Wow Kristen." I said laughing.

"Shut up."

…………NEXT DAY……….

I stood in front of the hall looking at my schedule._ Science building 3 room 305. BUILDING 3?? _I looked around everyone seemed to be going in one direction, so I followed. _Okay building 1, 2, 3. Oh thank gawd. Last thing I need to do is get lost…_

I walked into the building that was bustling with people. I squeezed through the crowd till I found 305 which didn't take long.

When I was inside the room smelled like it was just built, but it has been here for 5 years. There where index cards taped on the tables. _Walt Holland, Alicia Rivera, Alex Scott, Massie Block. Great I'm in the front corner, but the people sound nice. _

I placed my books on the table and sat on the stool. Most kids were still in the hallway cause I was the only in the class besides three others. A blonde walked into the room and started looking at the cards. When she got to my table she smiled and looked at me.

"Hey." She said putting her books down "Im Alex."

"Massie."

"I love that name, never heard it though."

"Yeah.."

"So is this your first year here?"

"Yep."

"Ah I came here last year I love it." She said smiling.

"Ehmagawd, I have to sit near you!" Derrick's girlfriend said throwing her books next to Alex. "If you like get any chemicals on me I WILL kill you." She said sitting on her stool.

Alex looked at me quizzically.

I just shook my head.

_This is just great… a whole year with Alicia. To make it worse it's my first class so it ruins my whole day._

………..

Thank god that class couldn't have been longer, her eyes kept glaring at me. _Okay next class… PE oh joy._

I trudged to the gym, the only clearly marked building at the whole school. The gym was huge. The wood seemed to be just put in for the new year, the husky freshly painted and polished. Everything at WCA was perfect.

I walked over to the bleachers and sat. Alone. Like a total LBR. _This sucks._

"Hey coffee girl." Derrick said sliding next to me.

"Don't you have someone else to harass?"

"I heard you poured coffee on my girlfriend." He said completely ignoring my question.

"I did no such thing."

"That's not what she said."

"Maybe she is lying."

"Maybe you are."

"I do no-

"Don't just sit here people get changed." The coach yelled at us which sent everyone fumbling down the bleachers.

Once I got dressed out I found my way back to the bleachers.

"Today you and a partner will work on the skills of baseball. Have fun. Oh and if you need to know the skills come see me, so try to know." _Wow._

I looked around. Everyone seemed to know everyone. I found Derrick but he was talking to some guy._ Oh god im going to be that loser who can never get a partner and has to wait and see who's left. _

"Here." Derrick said handing me a bat.

I looked at it.

"Well take it." He said pushing it closer. I grabbed it and followed him outside. It was a large field some kids were just passing the ball back and forth but others were batting. _Cant we just throw the ball that I can do._

We made it to a place that wasn't crowed and had plenty of space.

He tossed the ball. I attempted to hit it but failed.

"that's all wrong." He said holding out his hand. I tossed him the bat and he showed me the correct way, but to me he was just doing the same thing I was. He tossed it back.

"try again."

I sighed and tried to copy him but from the look on his face I was wrong. "I know I suck."

"Here like this." He said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me and holding the bat.

"When you swing your goin to want t…" I had zoned out I was focusing on the warm tingling feeling he sent running all over the place, his breath on my neck, and his smell.

"And that's all you gotta do." He said walking away.

_Umm could you repeat that?_

But I just remembered where he stood holding my arms in place and when he threw the ball I tried and… missed.

He tossed the ball again and I got it.

"Nice job coffee girl."

"My name isn't coffee girl." I said switching places with him.

"Enlighten me."

"Massie Block."

………………END:P

Soo how u like it

REVIEW PLS

Oh and congrats- as the rain falls down- for guessing rite:p even if u were the only one…. Unless some1 did after I checked (not likely)

but yep thnx for the reviews:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- you recognize it I don't own it :P

I sat in history but all I could think about was PE.

Bring!

The bell rang that meant I had spent the whole period thinking about Derrick. That is when I realized I had a crush on Derrick Harrington. Harmless feelings that I'm sure will soon go away.

I walked into the café and found a salad. I looked for someone anyone. I started with our table and got lucky Claire was sitting at the table.

"hey." I said coming up behind her.

She jumped. "holy crap." She said turning around "Jeez Mass you scared the hell out of me… I didn't know you had first lunch."

"I didn't either till the teacher said to go to lunch." I said sitting across from her.

"Well do you like the day?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

"well that is just soo descriptive."

"To be honest I really don't like school."

"Who does?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Come on you have to tell me."

"Its fine." I said.

"Be that way."

"Thanks I will."

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her veggie wrap.

"So…" I started. Searching my mind for something to say. "Is Cam in any of your classes?"

She blushed. "Yeah… well what about Derrick?"

"What about him?"

"Is he in any of your classes?"

"Yeah."

She smiled.

"What?" I asked

"You like him right?"

"No." I lied. "Why would I like an egotistical jerk like Derrick Harrington?"

"Ouch, don't spare my feelings."

I winced at my horrible luck and looked over at him. To my surprise he was standing alone. I've never seen him without a friend close by. I watched as he sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"Mass he is obviously sitting down." Claire said quickly.

"I know that I ju-

"Oh look there's Amber! I have to talk to her about our project." She said running off after she gave me a look.

"No wait you…" I sighed.

Derrick laughed and kicked his feet up on the table.

"She's not subtle at all." He said taking a bite of his apple.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on you've seen the movies."

"Get your feet off the table." I spat and pushed at his shoes eager to change the subject.

He dropped his feet to the ground.

"Well aren't we feisty."

"Am not."

"That's okay I like them feisty."

I rolled my eyes. "You have a girlfriend."

He shrugged and walked off.

…..

~Sooo im updating~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- same as the rest

The rest of the day flew by all I could think about was that shrug. What was that supposed to mean??

"Massie, earth to Massie?" Kristen said waving her hand in front of me. "I have practice you coming?"

"Oh, is Claire coming?"

"Yep any chance to see Cam." Kristen said with a smile.

"Wait, I thought she didn't know." I said turning to Claire. Who just retied her shoe.

"Well you coming?"

"Sure." I said hopping up.

* * *

"Why'd you lie to me?" I asked Claire once we sat down.

"So you wouldn't ask her."

"Ahh" I said and looked out at the field the guys were just heading in.

"Oh! So what happened?" Claire asked excitedly

"Huh?"

"At lunch"

"Nothin."

"Why don't you tell me anything?" Claire whined.

"I tell you things it's just that nothing happened."

"ugh… Oh my god so over the summer I was staying at this really rich persons house and they were renovating it. I decide to take a shower right? And I slip and fall back on the curtain and as I am falli-

"Claire why are you telling me this?"

"It's funny."

"Doesn't sound very funny."

"I know… I broke my nose…"

"You did?" I asked studying her nose

"Yeah you can't tell… there's Kristin." She said pointing to a player.

Honestly I couldn't tell her apart from the others if she didn't have a number on her back. I shouldn't have come. All I wanted was to see derrick and by coming I'm just playing whatever stupid game he's playing. Is this some weird twisted way at getting back at me? Seems kinda dumb I mean it was just coffee. He can't like me cause he has this 'hot' girlfriend he seems to like her. I mea-

"Back again?" I heard and knew who it was I looked up and saw him standing in front of me with his friends. "I'm not really into the stalker type." He said with a smirk. "But for you I'll make an exception." He traced the bottom of my jaw with two of his fingers as he walked off.

I could hear his friends talking and laughing as they left. I looked over at Claire who had her mouth hanging open.

I was really starting to hate this kid he was making a fool of me. I miss my old school I could well control things. I mean I know I promised my mom I would try to be less controlling but I didn't mean it, not really… If he wants to play that game why not join?

"What was that?" Claire said staring at me wide eyed.

"Noth-

"Hi Cu-laire." Alicia spat as she walked up. "I'm having a party and you're invited."

"And me?" I asked.

"You aren't."

"What are we five?"

"Ugh whatever, come if you want. Tomorrow 7 room 900." She said walking off.

"You going?" I asked.

"Maybe…"

"I am."

"Really?"

I smiled. "Yep."

* * *

Science wasn't that bad today considering Alicia paid no attention to me she was too busy talking about her party. Of course she could only talk about the party to her friends because it was 'top secret' and only they could know it really was kinda dumb, but it makes me want to go. As I thought about it I realized the rooms don't go up to 900.

I turned to Alex and asked her if there was a room 900.

"Claire will tell you." Was all she said. At least I know it's not a false invitation.

* * *

"Claire where's room 900?" I asked as I glanced at the clock 7:17.

"That's just what we call the basement of the school; some senior found it two years ago…. Come on lets go."

"Kay I'm coming." I said grabbing my lip gloss.

We walked down like 3 sets of stairs just to reach the basement. I mean how far down can a basement be? Now I could hear music. I can see why they would have it so far down. Claire opened the door and it was kinda awesome. Flashing lights, awesome music, and they obviously had drinks cause there was an idiot stumbling about. And to think this was in a school's basement.

"Hey you be okay if I leave you?" Claire asked.

"Duh I'm not a child."

"Sorry." She said and ran off.

I looked around and found some sofas… wait how did they get those down here?? Whatever.

Right when I was about to sit down I spotted Derrick. I smiled as I walked over I came up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes and whispered in his ear.

"Guess Who?"

"This better not be Alicia." He said a little bitterly.

"Nope."

He broke out of my grasp and turned around.

"Ah coffee girl."

"That's not my name." I said leaning against a column.

"Right... What was that all about?"

"Two can play your little game."

He looked at me confused.

"You know after practice and at lunch."

He laughed. "And what are you calling this game?"

"You getting back at me for spilling coffee on you and your girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I call it flirting." He said with a smile.

My inside leapt he couldn't be serious could he?? He is perfect. He's smart, fu- that's just it he is kidding, He has Alicia, but what about what he said before…

"You do? But I happen to know you have a girlfriend."

" I happen to know we broke up."

"You did?! Why?"

"She's a heartless controlling bitch."

"Oh."

"Yep. It's about time I was so sick of her."

"Then why did you continue going out with her?"

"Oh God. Cam's idea. He calls it the two month plan where I slowly distance myself from her, which leaves her…. Yeah you get the point."

I laughed.

"Oh you find that funny?"

"Just a little ridiculous."

"So you would just want to be dumped on the spot?"

"Well yeah so then the two people won't have to go through this pointless relationship where one doesn't really care about the other."

"Well I'll tell Cam that."

"Does he like someone?"

"Who? Fisher?"

"Yeah."

"Why you like him?" he asked.

"No someone I know."

"Claire?"

"What? No."

"HA. She does." He said pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly.

"Texting Fisher."

"NO." I almost screamed and lunged at his phone, but he quickly pulled it out of my reach.

"Cam is getting this text."

"No please." I begged.

"Sorry this is for the good of the world's best sport."

"What the hell?"

"Cam is always screwing up at the end of practice cause he sneaks glances at Claire, and if i tell him this maybe he'd finally muster up the sad amount of guts God gave him to ask her out."

"Aww he likes her?"

"No i just told you that for nothing. Of course he does." He said as he sent the text and slid his phone in his pocket.

"You better not be lying."

"I come with a seal of honesty."

I giggled.

"Sure you do."

"You don't believe me?" he said with mock hurt.

"Nope."

"Oh you don't?" he said moving closer.

"No." I said biting my bottom lip.

"You don't believe _me_?" he said taking my hands.

I shook my head.

He leaned forward and as he did my hands ended up hovering in front of my shoulders.

"You sure you don't believe me?"

"Not a single bit."

With that he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me. It was surprisingly short and sweet, but as he pulled away I couldn't help but feel like someone's eyes were cutting into me.

* * *

So thts tht

And i hope you liked it

Pls review

~Hayden Rose :P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer- do I not own the clique

"So you still don't believe me?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Nope."

"That hurts."

"Good."

"Well aren't we getting nasty?" he said. Something about the way he was getting closer told me that he wasn't a fan of short and sweet. His eyes had intention of a different kind of kiss. He leaned in. I pushed back on his chest.

He looked a tad confused.

"I barely know you. Im not a slut like Alicia and I will not make out with you." With that I walked off to find Claire.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that… I mean this guy gets everything he wants what if he just gives up. Did it sound as lame as I thought? Here I go again second guessing myself. GAWD what has gotten into me?_

Alicia stepped in front of me and I almost ran into her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she pretty much yelled at me.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I saw you with my boyfriend." She said harshly.

"Oh, you must mean your _ex_."

"He is nawt my ex." She hissed.

"Right." I said brushing past her.

"We are going through a rough patch!" she called after me.

I paused and turned slightly. "Who are you trying to convince?"

I smiled as I walked off I knew she was fuming. I wanted to see her face soo bad but I wasn't going to turn back around. I searched for a reflective surface. I lucked out with a mirror, but I saw her talking with a red head… what was she up to?? I shrugged it off.

I made it back to my room; I would see Claire in the morning.

* * *

**So** next day and let's just say yesterday was Friday so now its Saturday cause I can't remember : )

I woke up to the sound of Claire walking around the room.

"Hey." I mumbled as I climbed out of bed.

"Ohmygosh I was looking for you all last night! You won't believe what happened last night."

"Let me guess… Cam asked you out?"

"what the… how…"

"Lucky guess." I shrugged as I finished making my bed.

"I'll say. Well then I guess you know where im going, and I better hurry." She said rushing out the door.

I sighed. Could it really be that easy for her? I went through my normal routine, shower, get dressed, hair, make-up, and rating (9.7).

I walked out of my dorm and headed for the café. When I was outside I slowed to enjoy the crisp morning air. I eventually made it to the café and I heaved the door open. I had my eye on one, okay, two things coffee and a muffin. I made my way to the coffee kiosk.

"Small coffee." I said and handed her my money. I waited for her.

"try not to spill any on me." A voice whispered in my ear.

"Holy-" I jumped and turned around, to see none other than Derrick Harrington laughing at me. "That was soo not funny." I said as I smacked his arm.

"Your coffee miss." I grabbed my coffee and walked off.

"Well it's Saturday."

"Thanks Sherlock." I said as I sat down.

He rolled his eyes. "If you would let me finish."

"Go ahead."

"You, Claire, Kristen, my friends, movie, tonight, my room." He said.

"I guess that's your invitation, so sure."

He nodded and strolled off. This guy was driving me insane.

* * *

Kk I kno its short but at least im getting something :D

And if ur reading fireflies im workin on it ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own the clique

I finished my coffee realizing I never got my muffin. Oh well I wasn't very hungry and it probably had a ton of calories. I chucked my empty coffee cup into the trashcan and walked outside. I paused inhaling deeply. I loved autumn. Who wouldn't? The leaves change color, its cool but not cold, and then theres this smell. For some strange reason the seasons smell different to me. Maybe I'm just weird.

"Hey."

I jumped at the voice behind me. I heard Kristen's laugh and turned to her.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Just enjoying the weather."

"Yep, sure is nice out here." She took in a deep breath and smiled.

There was a short pause.

She glanced at her watch. "ugh, I have to go. Have a project to do. I'll catch ya later." She said jogging off.

Crap, I forgot to tell her about the movie. I'll just tell her later. Guess I should visit Brownie, but only to groom since I don't feel like get dirty and having to change. I walked slowly enjoying the weather. A hard breeze came, so I pulled my jacket tighter.

I saw Derrick walking with his friends farther off. My heart sped at the very sight of him. I turned my head back to the direction of the barn. I didn't like my heart speeding up around him and then this feeling I got around him… it was weird.

"Guys I'll catch you later." I heard him say.

Does that mean he's coming over here?

"Hey." He said once he was walking in sync with me.

"Hi." I said keeping my focus ahead of me as I walked.

"The cold shoulder? What did I do to deserve the punishment of not seeing your face?" he said using his thumb to pull my face toward his. "Much better." He said when I was stopped and facing him.

I rolled my eyes. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"None of you business."

"You were thinking about me." He said smiling.

"Gawd, your ego is huge."

"You never denied it."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't thinking about you."

"You know what?"

"I will once you tell me."

"Today is the 12th."

"No shit Sherlock."

He rolled his eyes. "We have a soccer game today."

"oh, I thought soccer was played at the end winter and during spring."

"Why do you think I came to this school? They play it pretty much all year but these are just friendly matches until the season starts. Anyway I will see you at the game instead."

"Sure, whatever." I said shrugging.

"Aw, now don't be like that coffee girl."

"Could you please not call me that." I almost whined. "It was an accident."

He chuckled. "Don't you see you spilling that coffee on me was FATE, so I must remind you of it."

"That doesn't make sense. I think you've been reading too much Shakespeare, with all that fate crap."

"Fuck. I gotta go have a 2 and a half page paper to write on Mr. Shakes."

I giggled. "Let me guess it's due tomorrow."

"Ah, brains and beauty." He said smiling. He gently placed my hand in his. "Love sought is good, but given unsought is better. Twelfth Night act 3, scene 1." He kissed my hand and walked away.

I don't want to like him, I really don't. He has a huge rep of doing and dumping and I did not want to become one of those girls. I didn't want to become a statistic in Derrick's love life. But like karma love is a bitch. It comes by when you don't want it, when you shouldn't have it, and smacks right into you. And its so hard when Derrick's around because I am incapable of anything. I can't talk let alone think properly. This year I'm finally learning the true meaning behind the heart wants, what the heart wants. Truth be told it's the biggest pain in the ass. When Derrick said the line form the Twelfth Night it like my heart finally convinced my brain that I want him. I want him bad. I've always had guys in the palm of my hand, but not Derrick. He does what he wants when he wants.

"Uh are you okay?"

My head snapped around at the sound of the voice. I saw a kid with glasses who looked worried.

"Oh, yeah." I mumbled and continued walking.

* * *

I grabbed Brownie's grooming box and started toward his stall.

Alicia stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me." I said politely.

"Look Macy Im-

"Its Massie." I interrupted.

"Yeah whatever. Look here's the deal you stay away from Derrick and it's like I don't even exist, but I swear to god if you even try to get with him I will make your life a living hell." She snarled.

"Whatever." I said trying to slip by but she side stepped in front of me.

She squinted at me but then smiled. "I shouldn't even be worried. This has happened before and he ALWAYS comes back." She pivoted and continued down the aisle.

Always comes back? Great…. What the hell has gotten in to me??? I'm Massie freakin Block. I should have had said some comeback or something.

* * *

I opened my dorm room to see Kristen and Claire looking in the dresser.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Soccer game!" Kristen said excitedly as she rummaged around. "JV starts at 6 and varsity around 7 or 7:30."

"What are you going to wear?" Claire asked as she pulled something out of the dresser.

"Um this?" I said.

They both paused and turned to me. Kristen's mouth dropped open and there was an odd feeling in the air.

"Uh guys?" what's up with them? When they just stood there I screamed. "GUYS! What's wrong?"

"Im sorry I thought you said you were going to wear that to the soccer game." Kristen said motioning at my current outfit.

"I did."

"Are you crazy that has no school spirit."

"I don't have any school clothing or whatever the heck its called."

They stared at me again. "Okay guys you really have to stop that."

They looked at me and grabbed my hands and sprinted out the door. I stumbled behind them. "Holy Sh- guys what the hell are you doing?!" I screeched as a tried to gain my footing.

"You need something! Anything!" Claire said quickly.

At times when your friends go absolutely loco on you I find it best not to object and ask questions later.

They finally stopped running.

"Holy crap guys what was that?"

"At White Crest people are really into sports." Claire said. "And I really wish we hadn't spazed like that I feel kinda dumb now…"

I snorted. Completely agreeing.

"Now what do you want?" Kristen asked motioning at the school store. WOW. This school was insane about sports.

"OMG!" Claire said happily. "Can I have that soccer jersey?" Did she really just scream omg?

The girl behind the counter followed her pointed finger and grabbed it off the wall.

"That will be $20."

Claire reached into her pocket and retrieved a 20 dollar bill and they exchanged.

"Look guys." She said showing us the back. It had the number 6 and Fisher on it.

"Aww." We said in unison.

Kristen studied it. "It the opposite. They wear black jerseys with a silver stripe down the sides."

It was the opposite, except her jersey was white not silver. I searched the wall and saw a black one with silver stripes that read Harrington and 1. I smiled he was the goalie so I guess they put him opposite instead of giving him a random set of colors.

"You're lucky." Kristen sighed.

As if on cue Cam came up with his friends. My eyes immediately shot to Derrick before returning to Claire's jersey.

"Hey." Cam greeted us. "You coming to the game?" he asked Claire.

"Yep." she smiled and showed him her purchase. He smiled and dug a black sharpie out of his pocket and signed the front of it right under the small number in the top corner. She smiled. He capped the Sharpie and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Who's this?" one guy asked as he pushed his way to the front and stood in front of Kristen.

"Kristen." Claire answered as if he was speaking to her.

The guy starred at her. Kristen squirmed under his gaze. She tried to side step him but he blocked her .

"I like watching you squirm, because one day you'll be squirming under me.

Kristen's cheeks were burning as she brushed past me and stood near me. We all laughed except Claire.

"Kemp leave her alone!" Claire said glaring at him.

Kemp rolled his eyes and walked up to the counter. "Gimme my jersey." He said as he slapped a twenty on the counter. The girl grabbed the one with that said Hurley and the number 20. He grabbed the Sharpie off the counter and signed it in the same spot Cam had. He tossed it over to Kristen. She muttered something inaudible.

"It's okay sweetheart."

"Anyway…" Claire said turning away from Kemp. "what are you going to get?"

"Uh, I don't know." I said as my eyes scanned the wall.

"She can get my jersey." Some guy said.

Yeah, no!

"Why don't you get Derrick's? I mean yall are friends right?"

"Get her mine." Derrick said to the girl.

I whipped around. "Who said I wanted yours?"

He chuckled, "Everyone wants mine."

I rolled my eyes, slapped a twenty down, and grabbed the shirt.

"Easy there." He said retrieving a silver Sharpie and took the shirt and signed it.

* * *

"oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Kristen said jumping out of the husky blanket and sprinted away.

"Where's she going?" I asked Claire.

"The field. She's on the girls soccer team, so she's allowed."

The field erupted with barking.

"Do they always do that?" I asked.

She laughed "Only when they win."

I nodded and let people pass by me.

"Wanna go on the field?"

"Are we allowed?" I asked.

"Sure, most everyone's gone."

"Uh sure."

I followed Claire out onto the field. Until she ran to Cam and he spun her around. Great. This is awkward. I'm just standing here like some loser. Ever since I've started school here I've been one, well on my terms.

A guy ran up to me and picked me up and started screaming we won. I was about to yell at him to put me down but he already did and then he ran off and did a back flip.

Okay that's weird.

Kristen came up to me laughing. "That's David he gets pumped easily."

"I would say."

"Say what?" Claire asked as she walked over with her hand in Cam's.

"She just met David."

"Oh, he didn't kiss you did he?" Claire asked

"What? No. why?"

"that's what he did to Kristen once. He just gets so happy …" Claire said shaking her head.

We laughed.

"What's funny?" Derrick asked walking up to us.

"David." Cam answered

Derrick laughed and looked around for him he was barking now.

"Guy's insane. We're heading out for pizza you guys wanna come?"

I looked over at Kristen. "Sure?"

I nodded.

"Cool." Derrick nodded.

………………………………………………………..

Ehmagawd! I updated its been 4ever.

Soo yeah I guess tht is tht

Oh, and ideas are welcome as always:) i love to hear wat u hve to say.

Please review. Reviews make me happy :D

**Post Script (hehe)**- i am such a nice person which is good unless you r trying to make someone mean. I CANT EVEN KILL A FREAKIN BUG :o so ideas for how Alicia should be a bitch r sooooooooo welcome and Massie's comebacks and her bein a bitch too. plzzzz purty plz

kk review:)

**BOLD**truth(Hayden)


End file.
